Everybody Leave Me
by Asako Karasuma
Summary: Mamori adalah murid baru disekolah Deimon.Ia selalu dijauhi semua orang karena gayanya yang aneh.Saat itu terjadi Hiruma menjadi orang yang lumayan peduli dengannya.Apakah Hiruma mampu menemani Mamori saat ia sedang bersedih?


Hi!All readers!

I'm is new author in here!

Please read my story!(ceileh speak english)

* * *

Asako-san:Hi!baca ya,....

Hiruma-kun:(Dor..dor...dor...)Hei author baru sialan ngapain lo buat story tentang gw gini!

Asako-san:(sambil menatap dingin Hiruma) Kenapa memangnya?Mau ngancem aku hah?! (Maklum author emang sedikit mirip sama Hiruma)

Hiruma-kun:sebentar (sambil mengeluarkan Akuma Techou nya) ini dia Asako Karasuma kan? Kekeke...

Asako-san:(sambil ngeluarin World Hell Book-nya yang sangat tebal) ini dia Youichi Hiruma kan?

Hiruma-kun:Dasar Author sialan!(sambil ngeluarin machine gun,riffle,etc.)

Asako-san:Dasar Hiruma!(sambil ngeluarin pedangnya)

Semantara Author sialan dan Hiruma sialan bertanding kita mulai ceritanya...

* * *

Everybody Leave Me…

Eyeshield 21 mangaka by:Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata©

Story:Asako Karasuma

Warning:story nih gaje,abal,butut,dan mungkin kalian akan bilang UUANEEHH etc.

Di sekolah Deimon muncullah keributan pagi hari.....

Seluruh anak sekolah ketakutan,karena mereka melihat gadis yang seluruh matanya ketutupan rambut*sengaja ditutupin*

Aura anak itu setengah malaikat dan setengah setan...

Tiba-tiba Hiruma yang berjalan kekelasnya melihat anak itu

"Hieee!sekarang setannya ada dua"anak yang tadi melihat dan langsung kabur

"Heh,siapa cewek sialan ini?"kata Hiruma menegur dengan kasar

"..."anak itu terdiam dan masuk kekelasnya

Bel masuk berbunyi....

"Anak-anak,kita kedatangan murid baru"kata bu guru

Hiruma cuek dan tak mendengarkannya

"Ayo,perkenalkan dirimu"kata bu guru mempersilahkan

"Nama saya Anezaki Mamori"kata anak itu lemah

"Ha..hantu!"kata seorang anak

Mamori kebetulan duduk disebelah Hiruma

Saat istirahat...

"Kau ini aneh cewek sialan,Kekeke"kata Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan seringai setannya itu

"..."Mamori hanya diam

"Hei,kau tuli ya!"kata Hiruma

"Tidak,a..aku hanya tak bisa mempercayai orang lain yang tidak kukenal"kata Mamori sambil meneteskan air mata walau tak terlihat

"Heh?Apa maksudmu cewek sialan!"kata Hiruma

"Ma..maaf aku harus pergi"kata Mamori

Tiba-tiba Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori...

"Kau mau kemana cewek sial..."kata Hiruma

"Eng...ma..maaf aku harus pergi"Mamori blushing dan langsung meninggalkan Hiruma

Mamori berlari keatas gedung sepi,sunyi,dan tidak ada seorangpun disana

Mamori berbaring tanpa sadar ia memperlihatkan wajahnya yang cantik*sebenarnya*

"Dia memang kejam,beda dengan cowok lain"kata Mamori dalam hati sambil tersenyum

Tiba-tiba...

"Kau sedang apa Mamori sialan"kata Hiruma

"Eh,ka..kau bilang apa tadi"ia kaget sekaligus malu

"Mamori sialan memang kenapa?"tanya Hiruma sambil mendekati Mamori

"Enggak apa-apa kok"lalu ekspresinya berubah seperti biasa half and half

"Kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu dengan rambut sialanmu itu?padahal wajahmu lumayan cantik"kata Hiruma

"Oh,aku hanya merasa kesepian dan memang ingin sendirian"kata Mamori

"Kenapa?kau ini memang aneh cewek sialan"ucap Hiruma

"Aku merasa semua orang didunia ini sama aku berpacaran dengan seorang cowok,kukira ia orang baik,ternyata tetanggaku yang baik mendadak menuduh ibuku korupsi,karena ibuku kepala lagi semua temanku mendekatiku untuk memperoleh contekan"ucap Mamori sambil menangis

"Aku tidak,cewek ehm..."ucap Hiruma blushing

"Apa?aku akan menunggu walau jawabannya menyakitkan"kata Mamori

"Aku menyukaimu cewek sialan"ucap Hiruma pelan

"Eh,ap-"ucapan Mamori terpotong

Hiruma mencium bibir lembut Mamori sangaaaaaat lamaaaaa

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Mamori sambil blushing

"Yah,apalagi... cewek sialan...Ke..ke..ke"kata Hiruma dengan seringainya walupun blushing juga sih

"Aku juga suka padamu"kata Mamori

"Ke..ke..ke"Hiruma kembali menyeringai sambil memeluk Mamori

Mamori-pun mencium pipi Hiruma dan bergandengan melihat angkasa...

~The End~

* * *

Asako-san:Terima kasih untuk para readers yang budiman,temen-temen aku disekolah,para reviewers dll.

Hiruma-kun:Hei!Author sialan pertandingan kita belum selesai

Asako-san:Aah...berantemnya besok aja,aku mau berantem sama Mamori aja *dijitak Mamori* he..he.. :)

Hiruma-kun:Hei!Author sialan!Kembali!!!!!

Huft...jangan lupa yah, jelek rupanya tapi review kelian pasti ya...

Untuk Author Senior ajarin Junior kayak aku ini ya!Aku terinpirasi sama senpai-senpai sekalian lho.

Ya udah,Bye....!


End file.
